Christmas at the Burrow 2
by Mereel Skirata
Summary: Hermione and Ginny spend so quality time together at the Burrow one christmas. Lemon yuri fluff ensuses. Warning: rating MA.


Christmas at the Burrow part 2 Hermione x Ginny.  
This story contains yuri, as well as descriptions of lesbian sex. If any of that bothers you, then stay away.

Harry Potter and all related characters are property of JK Rowling, not me. I am making no money from this.

This story is the property of Mereel Skirata.

A/N: * means Hermione's pov ** means Ginny's pov

* * *

Once again,the bitter winter wind is racing around the outside of the Burrow, along with the flurrys of snow, which are adding to the layer already on the ground, forming into large drifts. The thick grey clouds that hang overhead are heavy with the promise of much more to come.  
Also once again, the two girls sharing the room on the second floor are oblivious to this,snuggled up as they are, both in each others arms and in the thick blankets of the bed. Not in the same way as this time yesterday, face to face, but side by side.  
The blankets pulled right up to our necks, keeping the heat of our bodies right where we want it.  
Where we want to stay, right under the sheets.

I think that the whole of Ginny's family feels the same way. A lazy start to Christmas morning is the usual thing. The only difference is that everyone else is probably still asleep. Just thinking about getting out of bed, makes me shiver, goosebumps running up my arms. I work myself deeper into the sheets.

Ginny feels my sudden movements, turning to look at me. "You okay, Mione?"

"Yes. Just a bit cold."

Ginny slides over right next to me, slipping her arms around my neck. The cold is suddenly banished, a warm feeling building in the pit of my stomach, as she pressed her lips against mine. I can feel her legs intertwining with mine as well.  
She breaks the kiss, her head moving down a little, planting another on my neck. And another. And another. I tip my head back, letting her have more acess to the soft skin of my throat.  
She stops briefly, looking me deeply in the eyes.  
"Warmer now?"

I put a little pout into my voice, "Maybe a little."

"Maybe this will help, then."

I shiver again, as Ginny slowly drags her tongue up my neck, kissing me again as she reaches my lips.  
My hand reaches up to her head, pressing into her mass of red hair. A not so subtle hint that she should continue.

Her hands are moving too.  
One of them running through my hair, while the other cups the swell of my breast, her fingers tracing the raised nipple.

**I feel Hermione's breathing become a little faster, as the tiny nub under my fingers becomes rapidly more firm. Her legs wrap around mine, pulling me closer to her. This sudden movement pushes her shirt up a little, revealing a small part of her stomach. A sudden idea grabs me.  
Hermione groans as I pull my hands away, then gasps they touch her stomach.  
"Gin, that's cold."

"Really? Maybe it's warmer up here."

Before she can stop me, my hands find their way under her shirt and quickly head up, covering both her breasts.

I kiss her again, feeling as much as hearing the slow moan she let's out as I squeeze her sensitive mounds.  
Her eyes are shut, as she enjoys the sensations.

Her shirt is getting in the way though, so I grasp the bottom, pulling it up and over her head, tossing it away, not seeing where it lands.  
That's fine, though. It still gives me full acess to her chest.  
Removing my left hand, I let it drop down to her legs, resting just below her panties so that my finger tips are just brushing the soft material.  
The gentle pressure of my fingers on her breast is now replaced by my lips locking around her nipple.

*My eyes snap open as I feel the surprise of the the cool air against my now naked chest.  
Then I half close them again, as something warm and wet envelops the tip of my left breast. Ginny's other hand is still stimulating the opposite mound, alternating between squeezing it, lightly tracing patterns on it and rolling my now rock hard nipple between her thumb and index finger.

But most of her attention is focused on what she is doing with her mouth.  
So is mine. Right now she is sucking gently on it, her lips contracting and relaxing, much like a baby would do.  
"Mmm, Gin, that feels so good."

She looks up at me with a satisfied grin, obviously pleased with herself, before placing a series of little kisses just under my breasts, slowly working up, her lips dancing around my nipples, alternating between each mound. Just As I expect her Tongue to flick over the area I most want it to, she darts it away.  
I can feel a slight dampness begin to form in my panties, as Ginny continues her ministrations. The warm feeling from my stomach has spread down there as well.

Ginny is aroused as well, I notice, stealing a quick glance down at her panties.  
Sitting up suddenly, I strip Ginny of her shirt, pulling her against me, stroking her hair as our chests slowly meet.  
I kiss her passionately, as my leg presses against her crotch. I was right, her panties are soaked. I feel her responding to the pressure against her core, responding to the pleasure being generated there.

**Hermione's sudden movement catches me by surprise, as does the pressure she applies to my crotch.

I groan, breaking the kiss and burrying my head in the soft flesh of her shoulder.  
Involuntarily I contract my legs around Hermione's, pulling her into contact with one of them. I can't tell which. My mind is fully focused on the heat and pleasure I can feel building in me. Little spikes of bliss are running up and down my body now and I know Hermione feels the same thing. Her breathing is becoming more ragged.  
Our bodies are moving in synch almost, responding to a rythym that is not entirely of our making. Yet one that we are helplessly caught up in, one that we cannot escape.  
Not that we want to.

*Our bodies are moving together, not just following the same movements, but touching each other in the same places.  
I am hyper aware of my body now. Feeling everything that it does. It is as if every part of my body is carressing and stroking every part of Ginny's at the same time. My breasts against hers. My stomach against her stomach. Her leg moving against me. My leg moving against her. Me moving against her leg. She moving against mine.

All of these actions spiralling outwards, moving faster and faster. Heading towards one thing. We are kissing again, arms and legs wrapped together, me holding her and her holding me. Each one comforting the other against the storm of pleasure that is building inside us. Building to a level where it has to break.  
I latch my arms around Ginny as hard as I can, as my orgasm hits. Given how hard she is embracing me, I guess hers had too. My whole body is shaking, warm pulses running down my limbs and through my centre.

**I feel my mind go blank as Hermione sends me over the edge. All I can feel is a deep warm plesure filling every part of my body, touching and stimulating every nerve. I want to moan or scream or something. Something to give a voice to this pleasure rolling through me, something to let Hermione know how good she made me feel. But I can't. Either my mouth doesn't work, or Hermione's mouth is smothering it. All I can do is ride this wave of pleasure that had swept me away.  
As it begins to fade, I pull the blankets up around our bodies again, Hermione snuggling against me. Right now I'm comfortable here, basking in the after glow of our love.  
Maybe we fell asleep. Or maybe we just dozed for a bit.  
But the next thing we know, someone is knocking on the door.  
I groan, burrying my head in Hermione's shoulder, leaving her to answer.

"Who's there?"

Harry voice floats through the door. "Merry Christmas. I'm making some cocoa for everyone, well, except Ron. He's still asleep. Would you like some?"

"Sure. Thanks Harry."

*After he is gone, Ginny's sit up, letting the covers fall away from her body. She slips on her dressing gown and slippers, not bothering to put her shirt on.

I am not so eager to face the cold, pulling all the blankets around me, ducking my head under them. Savouring the warmth.

Suddenly, that warmth vanishes. My eyes snap open. Ginny is grinning at me, the blanket clutched in her hand.

"Gin, it's cold."

"Well, it's warm downstairs. Mum will have the fire going. Come on."

Ginny is holding out my dressing gown.  
I groan, sliding off the bed, Ginny slipping the furry green robe over my arms, before tying the sash.  
She loops an arm around my waist.

"Come on. There'll be presents, too."

Once we have had a quick shower, and dressed in fresh payjamas we head down in the Living Room. The fire is indeed roaring. And most of the people in the house have gathered there. Arthur, Molly, Fred and George.  
The tree in the corner now has a pile of presents under it.

Most of the seats are already taken, but Molly pats the cushions on the sofa next to her. As we sit down, she gives each of us a kiss on the cheeks.  
"Happy Christmas, dear. You too, Hermione."

Harry joins us a few minutes later, bringing with him the promised cocoa, which he hands out to everyone, before taking a seat by the fire, sitting cross legged on the floor to one side.

Heavy footsteps hurriedly coming downstairs announce Ron's arrival. Either he woke up on his own, or the smell of the hot chocolate finally made it upstairs.

He takes the cup that Harry passed to him, as he joined him on the floor.

Now that everyone is here, Arthur reaches under the tree, selecting gifts at random and handing them out to the right person.

Soon the room is filled with exclamations of surprise, thanks and the occassional peal of laughter, as each parcel is opened.

**An hour later, Hermione and I are leaning on the low wall that surrounds the Burrow. The snow has stopped falling for now, and we have some time to kill before lunch. We can't eat until Bill and Charlie arrive. Bill shouldn't be long, but Charlie sent an owl yesterday. Something about a premature hatching of a Horntail eggs. He can't leave until they are sure that they are healthy.

The weather is as cold as it was yesterday, so we are wrapped up like yesterday.  
Hats. Scarves. Gloves. Jumpers. Coats. Boots.

The only change is that we are wearing the new jumpers that Molly knitted for us, each with an intertwined H and G on the front in gold letters. The jumpers are made of a deep red wool. Gryffindor Red we've always called it.  
Hermione is leaning on me, her right arm drapped over my shoulder.

The peaceful moment we had been sharing is suddenly shattered by raised voices behind us. Something hits the wall off to the right of us, leaving a white mark.  
A snowball.  
Ron is tearing across the yard, Harry and the twins close behind him, each one preparing to throw another volley.  
He dives behind us, pushing us a little to the right. As a result, the three snowballs intended for him hit us full on.  
The three of them stop, staring at the slush and water running down our faces. At least they have decency to look guilty. Ron however seems to find it hilarious, until we turn. His face falls as he sees our expressions.

He turns and runs around the wall, speeding away from us.

"RON!!!," we both scream at his departing form, before grabbing a handful of snow each and chasing after him.

He can put on a good turn of speed when he has to.  
He flees out of the yard and we follow. He is sprinting across the field. The whole field is white with the covering of snow, making it impossible to see what is under it.  
But I know. Suddenly slowing down, calling to Hermione to do the same. Maybe she didn't hear me. I sprint after her, catching up to her and grabbing her arm.  
"Hermione, stop."

She does, looking at me with confusion.  
"What's wrong, Gin?"

"There's a lake out here. If it froze, you wouldn't see.."  
I stop, as a loud crack rips the air apart.  
"Oh no. Hermione.."

What ever I was going to tell her is lost, as the ice gives out, plunging us into the freezing water.  
My breath is ripped from my lungs, it is so cold.  
I surface, blinking to clear the water from my eyes, looking around for Hermione. It feels like forever, until her head breaks the surface as well. Then Fred, George and Harry are at the edge, reaching out for us, lying flat to spread out their weight.  
It is hard work, yet they manage to pull us out. Driven by fear and adrenaline, we crawl back, much further than we need to, until we are sure that we are clear.  
We are all breathing heavily. Hermione and I are shivering as well.  
Somehow, we manage to make it back to the Burrow. The wind feels like icy daggers, ripping into our soaked clothes and skin, despite the fact that Hermione and I are literally wrapped around each other.

The second we are inside, Molly is fussing over us, hustling us upstairs to our room.

END.

* * *

Okay. That's where I'm leaving it for now.  
I have another bit planned, but that could take a while.

Still, I hope you enjoyed it.  
Please comment and review, especially the lemon scene.  
I'd love some constructive feedback on that.

Cheers,

Mereel Skirata.


End file.
